the_important_cinema_club_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 194: The Best Films of the Decade (According to Us)
Show Notes : We break down our TOP TEN FILMS OF THE DECADE in a very special episode of The Important Cinema Club podcast. What made the cut? What is a great movie you should see? How are we foolish not to include THAT motion picture? Listen to find out! Films Discussed * Police Story (1985) Dir. Jackie Chan * Cape Fear (1991) Dir. Martin Scorsese * Drunken Master II (1994) Dir. Lau Kar-leung * The Rock (1996) Dir. Michael Bay * Armageddon (1998) Dir. Michael Bay * Versus (2000) Ryuhei Kitamura * Surviving Christmas (2004) Dir. Mike Mitchell * Transformers (2007) Dir. Michael Bay * Murder Party (2007) Dir. Jeremy Saulnier * The Informant (2009) Dir. Steven Soderbergh * Little Fockers (2010) Dir. Paul Weitz * Uncle Boonmee Who Can Recall His Past Lives (2010) Dir. Apichatpong Weerasethakul * Who Killed Captain Alex? (2010) Dir. Nabwana I.G.G. * Robot (a.k.a. Enthiran) (2010) Dir. S. Shankar * In the Family (2011) Dir. Patrick Wang * Haywire (2011) Dir. Steven Soderbergh * The Color Wheel (2011) Dir. Alex Ross Perry * Fast Five (2011) Dir. Justin Lin * A Simple Life (2011) Dir. Ann Hui * The Master (2012) Dir. Paul Thomas Anderson * Don’t Let the Riverbeast Get You (2012) Dir. Charles Roxburgh * Eega (2012) Dir. S.S. Rajamouli * Stray Dogs (2012) Dir. Tsai Ming-liang * Tim and Eric’s Billion Dollar Movie (2012) Dir. Tim Heidecker & Eric Wareheim * Inside Llewyn Davis (2013) Dir. Joel & Ethan Coen * Pain and Gain (2013) Dir. Michael Bay * The Wolf of Wall Street (2013) Dir. Martin Scorsese * Why Don't You Play In Hell (2013) Dir. Sion Sono * Blue Ruin (2013) Dir. Jeremy Saulnier * Inherent Vice (2014) Dir. Paul Thomas Anderson * God's Not Dead (2014) Dir. Harold Cronk * Heaven Is For Real (2014) Dir. Randall Wallace * Welcome to New York (2014) Dir. Abel Ferrara * Listen Up, Philip (2014) Dir. Alex Ross Perry * The Knick (2014-2015) Dir. Steven Soderbergh - TV Series * Furious 7 (2015) Dir. James Wan * I'' (2015) Dir. S. Shankar * ''Bahubali (2015) Dir. S.S. Rajamouli * SPL II: A Time for Consequences (2015) Dir. Soi Cheang * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) Dir. George Miller * 88:88 (2015) Dir. Isiah Medina * Cemetery of Splendor (2015) Dir. Apichatpong Weerasethakul * In Jackson Heights (2015) Dir. Frederick Wiseman * Green Room (2015) Dir. Jeremy Saulnier * 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi (2016) Dir. Michael Bay * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (2016) Dir. Paul W.S. Anderson * Sully (2016) Dir. Clint Eastwood * Ex Libris: New York Public Library (2017) Dir. Frederick Wiseman * LBJ (2017) Dir. Rob Reiner * Paradox (2017) Dir. Wilson Yip * The Fate of the Furious (2017) Dir. F. Gary Gray * Hold the Dark (2018) Dir. Jeremy Saulnier * The 15:17 to Paris (2018) Dir. Clint Eastwood * Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw (2019) Dir. James Leitch * Saaho (2019) Dir. Sujeeth Discussion Notes * These are not definitive lists, but personal favorites - what meant the most to our hosts ** Defined what they were interested in and the trends of the decade ** Mostly they're recommendation machines *** Justin's list *** Will's list * Will - "I model my life after Peter Bogdonavich" * Cemetery of Splendor - '' ** Great movie to drift in and out of * ''In the Family ** Easy watching despite the seemingly heavy subject matter * Don’t Let the Riverbeast Get You ** Contains the funniest joke of the decade * Ex Libris: New York Public Library ** Will loves libraries! * Fast Five ** Pure blockbuster film-making getting the formula right * The 15:17 to Paris ** Clint Eastwood brings us Wiseau-esque performances from real people ** Justin makes a lengthy comparison to a dog turd * A Simple Life ** Realistic slice-of-life movie made with Hong Kong megastars * Stray Dogs ** A film best experienced by being trapped with it * Eega ** A fly revenge movie with montages and musical numbers - it just works! * Tim and Eric’s Billion Dollar Movie ** If you want to know what's wrong with the world, watch this movie * Why Don't You Play In Hell ** A movie on the love of movie-making filled with enthusiasm * Uncle Boonmee Who Can Recall His Past Lives ** Contains one laser-eyed monkey man * Blue Ruin ** Straightforward genre movie told deliberately * Welcome to New York ** Gérard Depardieu at his slobbiest, and a great commentary on the hell-world that we live in * Listen Up, Philip ** A film filled with personalities from Justin's Twitter feed * Who Killed Captain Alex? ** No movie is better to create a great community experience * 88:88 ** A difficult but moving Canadian experimental film * The Wolf of Wall Street ** Best as Scorsese has ever been * SPL II: A Time for Consequences ** An escalating martial arts film Justin has re-watched a dozen times Listener Letters * Nathan - ** Found a solution to the twenty-year old murdered Christmas tree mystery! *** The Fir Tree (1979) Dir. Martin Hunter **** Based on Hans Christian Andersen story *** Will - hearing the trees voice flung him back to kindergarten * Suggestions for episodes: critic Manny Farber and director Delmer Daves ** Manny Farber - fuel for a termite art episode in the works ** Notable films of Delmer Daves *** Dark Passage (1947) *** Jubal (1956) *** 3:10 to Yuma (1957) *** The Badlanders (1958) Post-Outro Discussion *Our hosts talk the (new) new Ghostbusters **There are no jokes - thanks Stranger Things *When are thes nostalgia/remake fans going to die off? *The first Ghostbusters - sloppy, but makes up for it on Bill Murray's charm *Will is betting against the new remake **Like Terminator or Predator, the corporate pie-charts demand a new one every five years *Justin calls for a Batman Forever reboot - put Jim Carrey back in the leotard! *The scourge of parents showing their kids the things they love, hoping they will love it too *Films discussed **''Animal House'' (1978) Dir. John Landis **''Days of Heaven'' (1978) Dir. Terrence Malik **''Ghostbusters'' (1985) Dir. Ivan Reitman **''Filmation's'' Ghostbusters (1986) - Cartoon series **''The'' Real Ghostbusters (1986-1991) - Cartoon series **''Monty'' Python reunions (1989-2014) **''Groundhog'' Day (1993) Dir. Harold Ramis **''Wet'' Hot American Summer (2001) Dir. David Wain **''Young'' Adult (2011) Dir. Jason Reitman **''Men'' Women and Children (2014) Dir. Jason Reitman **''Dumb'' and Dumber To (2014) Dir. Bobby & Peter Farrelly **New Star Wars movies (2015-2019) **''Ghostbuster'' (2016) Dir. Paul Feig **''Ghostbusters: Afterlife'' (2020) Dir. Jason Reitman